Can You Feel The Love Tonight?
by Crystallion12
Summary: This is another 'Hiccup turns into a female Night Fury, Toothless becomes all attracted', so this is nothing new- but the stakes are high. And if Hiccup and Toothless want a happy ending, they'll need more than a magic sword. A lot more, for every enemy they have known is onto them... But who are they to the Black Death? (Genderbend & Transformation Fic. Fem&Dragon Hiccup. Rated T)
1. Prologue- This, is not a Fairytale

Can you feel the love Tonight?

A Wacky HttyD Fanfiction!

 **Rated: K+ (As of now)**

 **Genres: Romance/Drama (I seriously have no clue...)**

 **Summary: This is another 'Hiccup turns into a female Night Fury, Toothless becomes all attracted', so this is nothing new- This is literally my 'keep me active' story, that is not intended to be frequently updated or serious in the big scheme, if you will, but believe me when I say this; this is no fairytale... For an ancient evil has returned, and it will not stop... Until the Night Furies are destroyed, once and for all, and two souls might be the only hope the ancient race has. (Rated K+ as of now. 'Toothcup' in a romantic way, I guess; Genres Romance and General as of now. Transformation/Gender-bend Fic.**

 **Prologue: This, is not a Fairytale.**

' _Hey, on the bright side, at least you can now truly fly..._ '

She glared at the Night Fury. ' _REALLY? Seriously Toothless, of all the preposterous..._ ' She flicked her tail into vision unintentionally, and her eyes widened. ' _OH MY THOR!_ '

Toothless rolled his eyes, stepping forward. He reached up on his hind feet, placing a paw between her shoulder blades and her wing joints. ' _Oh come on_ ,' he said, fluttering his own pair of wings. ' _It's not THAT bad... These are real wings, scales and flesh..._ '

She snorted, slumping down. ' _Oh, what am I going to tell my dad..._ '

They both froze, then stared at each other in horror.

 **O. .-o-o-.O**

 _(NOT AN A/N, THAT'S AT THE END, LIKE ALWAYS)_

 **HOLD IT! Yes, right there!**

 **Ah... Sorry for that...**

 **Now, you, my dear reader, are probably wondering by now, by the stars, what in Thor's mighty hammer is going on? Well, truth is, the book was turned to a later chapter, and well...**

 **You know... You know books. Always doing their fancy tricks, always here and there in your classic fairytale... But this, my dear friends, is no, I repeat, is NO fairytale.**

 **So let me tell you, just what happened in one of the many, MANY alternate realities of How to train your Dragon- Ok, so... If you're now wondering what I mean by ' _one of the MANY alternate realities_ ' I suppose, this is for you. (Everything ahead is basically me being a type of science geek)**

 **[ _In theory, and key word THEORY, in your life and mine, for every single damned life, there are thousands, millions, billions, of alternate realities- ok, this is now fact time. Knowledge. But, back to subject... Every decision, every choice, you make... For the ones that you did not choose, there is an alternate reality, where you did. This, would lead to a TON of events, that very likely didn't happen for you._**

 _ **If a simple, even a teeny tiny mistake was made, there is an alternate outcome for that.**_

 ** _In some realities, as cruel as it is, your friends could be dead. Or, maybe your home destroyed... These are all universe's of their own- to tamper with this, usually leads to... Well, long story short, to interfere with this... It's almost like messing with fate... And most of you, probably, very likely, know how that ends; most of time... Not exactly good._ ]**

 **(Ok, back to the story.) So, now you know about that.**

 **This reality, while one among many of the sort, is no doubt one of the craziest, and unpredictable... Now, allow me to tell you the beginning... What happened that very morning, which seemed so innocent and perfect... Well, except for, one, little, doozy... Never mind... That's an understatement.**

 **O. .-o-o-.O**

Hiccup, as normal, was woken by Toothless, early as ever... Well, actually, the sun had only just peaked over the horizon, but neither paid much attention- the young man had been granted an entire day free of anything, an entire day with Toothless, Astrid, and his friends!

Ok, so it wasn't the best thing since the peace between the dragons, or start of the Fire Prevention system, but to the daring duo, it was perfect.

The two boys dozed a little longer, until the sunlight became disturbing, causing them to abandon their beds for the vast, crisp cool morning skies. They heeded little attention to the still rather dark skies, enjoying the freedom like they had been imprisoned since birth.

"Oh, this is simply the best... Don't you agree, bud?"

Toothless warbled in reply, taking them higher and away from the village... Hiccup couldn't help but mentally frown- Toothless almost seemed to be edging towards somewhere, and he was a tad bit unresponsive... Hiccup decided to test some suggestions.

"Bud, is there something wrong? A wild dragon?" Toothless shook his head, before looking to the... Cove? Why would he want to go there...? Oh well, he'd rather know what was up.

"You want to go to the cove?" Toothless cooed happily, before speedily rushing to the sunken ground. Along the way, Hiccup couldn't help but notice how his back and his legs were a bit achy, getting worse as they approached the cove. He shoved it away, deciding it was just the morning aftermath.

They landed, and Hiccup immediately got off, laying down, feeling strangely exhausted. His faithful Night Fury whined, nudging him with his paw, asking him to get up, tell him what was wrong.

And that was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

 **O. .-o-o-.O**

 **A/N:**

 **I really don't have anthing to say, so...**

 **I hope you enjoyed the Prologue, from here on out... Let's just say this is a transformation, and genderbend fanfic now.**

 **Have some bananas. Because why not.**

 **Crystallion12.**


	2. Chapter One- After all this Time

Can you feel the love Tonight?

A Wacky HttyD Fanfiction!

 **Rated: T (For some chapters, just to be safe)**

 **Genres: Romance/Drama (I seriously have no clue...)**

 **Summary: This is another 'Hiccup turns into a female Night Fury, Toothless becomes all attracted', so this is nothing new- This is literally my 'keep me active' story, that is not intended to be frequently updated or serious in the big scheme, if you will, but believe me when I say this; this is no fairytale... For an ancient evil has returned...(Rated T,Toothcup,Transformation/Genderbend)**

 **Warning for this Chapter:**

 **Soon, a scene will involve pain, blood and gore, and... Yeah. I think you get the idea. I'm changin' the Rating...**

 ** _Previously..._ _They landed, and Hiccup immediately got off. His faithful Night Fury whined, nudging him, asking him to get up, tell him what was wrong. And that was the last thing he saw before he blacked out._**

 **Chapter One: After all this Time**

The first thing he came to grips with as he regained consciousness was that Toothless wasn't beside him. Panicking, Hiccup forced his body and mind to work faster, creating some stress and pain, but resulting in success.

For a reason he didn't yet know, Toothless was by the lake's edge, far away on the other side of the lake.

"Too- errgg!" Hiccup jumped in shock, horrified. He found his throat was somewhat restrained, like he was being choked and scratched internally at the same time. It was a gurgling sensation, like boiling water, although it was a clear contrast, his throat felt terribly dry and hoarse.

What shocked him most was the noise he made. It sounded like a... Dragons?

The Night Fury had noticed his awakening, and was now cowering. Hiccup didn't understand- what was there to be scared of? It was him...!

He tried to call out Toothless' name, but only got silence before a pathetic wheeze.

The young man couldn't understand it- what was wrong with him? Whatever it was, he was sure Gothi would have something for it. So, acting like it was no where near the same level dire as it actually was, he walked over to a very reluctant and upset Toothless, and was about to hop on, when he realised something huge...

Toothless wasn't wearing his saddle! Or tail fin...! What was going on?!

He saw them on the ground a fair distance away, looking quite sad and lonely, like they weren't useful any more...

Hiccup was about to ask what in Odin's Ghost was going on, but he knew it wouldn't come through. He gave Toothless a very stern look, as if the dragon could help him. So, his reaction to the incoming scenario was perfectly understandable.

' _I never intended this to happen, Hiccup. Yes, Toothless is talking to you. Now, listen up._ '

Hiccup stared, jaw dropped to the ground, his body shaking, and eyes wide as saucers, as he heard a voice in his head, the one that belonged to HIS _DRAGON_.

'I know you're very scared and confused right now, so it'll be easier for both of us, if you just let me explain. First, I am communicating with you telepathically. Later, I will explain communication properly to you. But I really need to tell you what's about to happen- soon, in fact, very soon...'

Hiccup absent-mindedly scratched his neck, freezing when he felt a familiar, warm smooth lump. Looking in dread, he saw a black scale on his neck. He would of screamed, but well, he couldn't. Toothless nuzzled his other hand, drawing attention back to him; and boy, did that damned dragon have some explaining to do...!

' _Hiccup, you are about to undergo a terribly, and that's an understatement, process. A transformation._ '

The dragon looked down briefly, before looking at him gravely. Hiccup knew whatever he was about to hear, wouldn't be good, and would no doubt involve the taste of blood in his mouth, and the scales on his neck and hands.

' _You're turning into a dragon- more specifically, a Night Fury._ '

 **O. .-o-o-.O**

' _It happened five years ago, at the end of our Battle with the Red Death... When I saved you from the flames..._ '

Hiccup looked at Toothless curiously through all his confusion and shock, gods... He had never been told much about that, they had said he had fallen into the flames, and they had been forced to amputate his leg, else he would've died.

' _To grab you... I had to grab you by the leg._ '

Oh... Hiccup put two and two together, ending with a non-existent sigh, although he did get out a soft coo. Great. That was fast.

' _More like bite, and In the rush to save you, I injected some of my blood into your system... Oh Hiccup... I'm so sorry! I just... Gothi said it was possible, to me and only me... I didn't..._ '

The dragon was silenced by his rider's hand, meeting his snout. Hiccup gave him a small smile, understanding.

' _Thankyou... I don't know when it'll start, but Hiccup... It'll be painful. Very, very, very painful..._ ' This made Hiccup cringe, even whimper, and they were soon in a embrace, the last they would have as human and dragon. The thought made them both sick to the stomach.

Toothless spoke up, beginning to tear up in the form of light, luminescent blue liquid escaping the corners of his eyes. 'Also...' Hiccup rubbed his head against Toothless' neck, as if asking. 'You will probably not remember this conversation until you come to grips with it all.' Hiccup nodded, hugging tighter while crying.

Toothless began to comfort and soothe his friend, as well as apologising repeatedly, until suddenly, Hiccup felt a very sharp pain in his stomach.

' _Hiccup?_ ' Toothless asked in concern, fearing the time had come.

Hiccup moaned, doubling over beside the lake. The Night Fury took a quick breath, before readying himself, for, well, readying Hiccup.

' _Now... Ok, I'm no expert here, but you need to be as calm as possible, Ok? The less you fight, the easier and quicker it'll be..._ ' Toothless decided now wouldn't be the time to tell Hiccup he had only ever heard myths about this... Oh well.

It didn't take that long before Hiccup had begun screaming, which was a combination of dragon and human vocal cords, which were changing to dragon... Next came his organs, apparently.

Well, now Hiccup kinda knew what Childbirth was like... He vomited nearly a dozen times in the end, each time with increasing blood. He kept heaving and trembling violently, until he found himself swallowing back a terrible uprising in his throat, which he was pretty sure were some of his insides, which, were having the _great pleasure_ of forming into their new forms to fit his soon-to-be body.

His stomach felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly, his lungs were tighter than he had ever known before- speaking of lungs, they somewhat felt like they were being torn, and coming to his neck... What was that about...?

He was brought away from his brief distraction, when his heart felt like it had burst out of his chest. He screamed, or, roared, and fell onto his back, startling Toothless.

The dragon had been frantically trying to help him, not to much avail.

Now Hiccup was twisting and turning, stretching and flailing on the ground while whimpering. Other things within him were changing, evolving, especially one which felt worse than anything else of this whole ordeal to date.

He proceeded to vomit again, barely finding the strength to rise onto his knees. Toothless stood beside him, reaching with his paw to gently touch his arm. Hiccup barely acknowledged him, nope, he was too busy throwing up.

After what was akin to feeling like an eternity, Hiccup stopped, although still in agony.

'Look, I don't know if you can hear me, but you should know the rest won't be as drawn-out, ok? Just one, relatively fast stretch, ok?'

Toothless sighed, he hoped he had understood... Wait... What?

Before anything could be said, Hiccup had whipped his head up, looking in the direction of the exit. And with that, he was off running, leaving a very confused dragon chasing.

 **O. .-o-o-.O**

"Did anyone else hear those screams? They were so weird... I'm kinda worried." Fishlegs wasn't the only one, as soon enough, the gang had agreed to go check it out in an hour. Fishlegs was walking with Astrid, their dragons behind them.

"Call me crazy, but I've been noticing things lately, behavioural." Fishlegs piped up, causing Astrid to frown.

"Hiccup's been withdrawn, quieter, much more eager to be in the sky..." He continued, he had Astrid's attention. "And Toothless? He seems to know some thing's up with him, and keeps looking really guilty. Like, seriously guilty."

The blonde shield-maiden nodded, saying a few things before climbing onto Stormfly. She told him they were going to go find Hiccup and Toothless, tell them about the commotion...

…Little did she know, that they were the commotion, and a very big, gruesome, and dragonesque one at that, too...

 **O. .-o-o-.O**

 **A/N: Ok, so yeah... I think I have good reasoning as to why this story is now rated T. And things will be in the same category next chapter... Gods... Poor Hiccup. Or Hicca... Which should it be?**

 **Pickles and Cookies make a very pungent tea together. I have no idea if that's true.**

 **Crystallion12.**

 **O. .-o-o-.O**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 _ **LightningAndDeathItself218-**_ **Thanks so much! I'm so happy you're giving my story a go, it means a lot to me. :) Sorry if this was dark. I tend to do that. Welcome to the Dark Side.**


	3. Chapter Two- Agony of Transformation

Can you feel the love Tonight?

A Wacky HttyD Fanfiction!

 **Rated: T (For some chapters, just to be safe)**

 **Genres: Romance/Drama (I seriously have no clue...)**

 **Summary: This is another 'Hiccup turns into a female Night Fury, Toothless becomes all attracted', so this is nothing new- This is literally my 'keep me active' story, that is not intended to be frequently updated or serious in the big scheme, if you will, but believe me when I say this; this is no fairytale... For an ancient evil has returned...(Rated T,Toothcup,Transformation/Genderbend)**

 **Warning for this Chapter:**

 **Scene will involve high levels of pain, blood and gore, and all in all a gruesome transformation.**

 _ **Previously...**_ **'** ** _Hiccup, you are about to undergo a transformation.' 'You're turning into a Night Fury' After an eternity, Hiccup stopped heaving, although still in great agony. Before Toothless could do anything, his attraction to the forest had him running, with his Night Fury in hot pursuit..._**

 **Chapter Two: Agony of Transformation**

' _HICCUP!_ ' Toothless sprinted through the forest, chasing after his rider, who would soon be a dragon. Finally, he sprang into a clearing, which at the time, he didn't realise was Raven Point. There, Hiccup was on his knees, panting. Toothless rushed to his side immediately.

' _Friends... Grruh._ ' Toothless was surprised hearing the voice, he was sure it was Hiccup's, but it sounded... Feminine? ' _Coming... Cove... Ergg._ '

Toothless warbled, now understanding his desire to move. Now wouldn't be exactly the best time for their friends to come right now. ' _Left... False... Trai-_ '

' _You left a false trail for them?_ ' Toothless asked, getting a weak nod in reply.

Hiccup groaned, doubling over. Toothless slipped his head under Hiccup's chest, hoping it would do something for his best friend.

Hiccup screamed, as his right arm exploded in agony, followed by the left. It felt even worse than his semi-conscious response to his leg getting amputated, so when that comparison alone was made, it was safe to say it was horrifying. Down the insides of his lower arms, from elbow to wrist, wide gaps made way, the parting significantly worse than when the spines emerged.

As if that wasn't enough, his left hand began to expand like a balloon for a split second before suddenly snapping back on itself, all the way to the bone in a bloody expelling. It began to expand once more, this time a fuzzy, vibrating sensation that didn't bring that much pain in truth, perhaps like the feeling of being stabbed... By that stage, having that type of pain wasn't all that bad, and gave him a short break...

...Before his right hand did the same thing. Near the end of that process, he was in so much pain, that he couldn't even properly register Toothless was there. All memory of them talking about it had long gone, leaving Hiccup in a state of agony, shock and total confusion.

' _TOOTHLESS!_ ' He suddenly shrieked, panicking again when he heard it come out. The Night Fury beside him cooed, saying something in turn to him, but he couldn't make it out, and since when did _Toothless_ speak?!

' _HELP ME!_ '

He didn't know that Toothless couldn't, in reality. The dragon could only stand by, as his best friend writhed and screamed in burning agony, tears streaming from his eyes, which had taken an almost neon purple like colour. He kinda had bigger things going on than the colour of his tears, though...

Before anything else could be said, he felt shifting under his mutating arms, now black and scaly like Toothless'. He could hear the popping and moving of bones, and he bit his tongue so hard it drew blood. Not that he didn't already have that in his mouth, but hey, the more red liquid the more gruesome, right? (I don't think that's how the saying goes... Oh. Definitely.) 

It then expanded to his chest, where it had come to the stage where he had taken off his gear and shirt. Toothless had helped him, and had said it would help, even if Hiccup couldn't hear him. '

Like it knew it was time, as soon as that happened, the pain and change came through like a tidal wave, crushing all his senses.

His chest broadened, puffing out before sinking back in so it was comfortable and slimmer, now his actual form could change.

Id didn't take long before his back and spine began to scream like the mutation, and soon he was on his knees, his sides stretching, just like Toothless had said... Right?

Then came his right leg, and unlike with his forelegs, he was prepared. It was even worse this time, because the legs had to bend, and shorted, meaning that his foot practically separated from his leg for a short bit, while the rest of the leg shifted and changed. Finally, as the claws began to pop out, his other leg began to change... And to say in the least, it had some difficulty.

It changed like the other, until it reached the prosthetic. He had forgotten to take it off, and now Toothless was worried even more- what happened now?

He didn't get time to think much more, as suddenly his leg went straight down, the prosthetic sinking into the leg somehow... Toothless watched in awe and shock as it formed a shiny, sliver foot, that looked like metal, just not. There was still the same flexibility in it as his other feet and body...

Next came the wing shoulders, where it got real gruesome. It started with nasty tremors in his back, and vibrating. Soon, it became so bad, that Hiccup attempted to scratch it, but found he couldn't. Suddenly, the flesh parted in a bloody downpour, and black wing shoulders emerged in his screaming.

It looked like a huge black stick emerging from behind his shoulders, to be honest. Thick, sticky silvery gunk and thin lines of blood ran down the bone as it split, revealing multiple thin wing bones.

A groan escape the mutating creature, as membrane filled in the bones, giving him wings, covered in a heavy, horrendous goo.

His tail turned out to be the easiest, as it was simply a matter of the spine escaping his 'butt' and extending to become long and flexible. Around it, flesh, skin and scales formed, ending with the thin bones that were the beginning of the tail-fins. Soon, the membrane filled in, with a squelch.

Hiccup would never, ever forget the terrible agony of his head. He never saw it coming, but it was slow, and painful. He could only remember rolling on the ground while frantically roaring, wings pathetically flapping and his tail swishing.

And that was the last thing he remembered of his horridly gruesome transformation, before he blacked out, unaware of his final change. A very, very big change.

 **O. .-o-o-.O**

 **A/N: Sorry for the darkness and grossness of this, heh, my dad looked for a bit and was like 'Charlotte, that's gross'. And I was like, 'It's science... It makes sense'... I should not be laughing right now... XD.**

 **Next chapter will hopefully be up soon, but I think if its not up later today, it might take a while... Goin' back to learning. Yay.**

 **As for 'This Is War' I might do another bunch of chapters in one update, I'm not too sure yet. I'm hoping to get up some more of 'The Strikers' soon, for those who are reading it. :)**

 **IMPORTANT: Do anyone want this to become serious?**

 **O. .-o-o-.O**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 _LightningAndDeathItself218_ \- HAHA, that still cracks me up! #StopBullyingHiccup!

 _ **Eragon Bromsson**_ **\- Thanks, I hope this will turn out original, but similar in its own way. Also, thx for the Review!**

 ** _The Crimson Commando_ \- Thanks! I feared maybe this would be too rushed, but I suppose not. Whether or not this will become serious, as this was first intended to be a side project, is up to my readers. **


	4. Chapter Three- I'M A WHAT!

Can you feel the love Tonight?

A Wacky HttyD Fanfiction!

 **Rated: T (For some chapters, just to be safe)**

 **Genres: Romance/Drama (I seriously have no clue...)**

 **Summary: This is another 'Hiccup turns into a female Night Fury, Toothless becomes all attracted', so this is nothing new- This is literally my 'keep me active' story, that is not intended to be frequently updated or serious in the big scheme, if you will, but believe me when I say this; this is no fairytale... For an ancient evil has returned...(Rated T,Toothcup,Transformation/Genderbend)**

 **Warning for this Chapter:**

 **Scene will involve high levels of pain, blood and gore, and all in all a gruesome transformation.**

 _ **Previously... Following the gruesome mutation, Hiccup felt a burning agony in his head, falling unconcious, completely unaware of the finale change... A very big change...**_

 **Chapter Three: I'M A WHAT?!**

Toothless watched the unmoving shape before him, twitching occasionally. It lay on its side, peacefully sleeping, its chest rising up and down, to show it was still alive.

He had dragged the black dragon away from Raven Point, soon after the final change had occurred. The blood and gore splattered on the ground and rocks was too fresh, too horrific for him to stay around, so he had gently dragged the dragon here.

As the creature started to stir, he gulped. Oh boy, was this going to be a challenge...

It wasn't everyday he had to explain to his former rider, why _he_ was suddenly a _she_... A female dragon. A female Night Fury.

 **O. .-o-o-.O**

' _Toothless_?' A voice groggily broke the silence, causing the owner to freeze in shock.

Had his voice sounded... _Feminine_?!

Looking to the side, he saw his dragon, standing to the side. His eyes were locked on the ground beneath his claws, refusing to look up.

Hiccup slowly looked down at his _paw_ , and _roared_ in shock. What the?! Frantic, he soon found out his entire body was different- he was a Night Fury.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, something clicked, like he had a memory of it... But right now, he had to find out why he was a Night Fury. He immediately turned to Toothless, half-expecting to not hear anything but warbled and growls he couldn't understand at all... But the other half had high hopes, and reasoned with logic- if he was a dragon, shouldn't he be able to communicate with other dragons? So, he posed the question.

' _Bud, why am I a dragon_?' The other Night Fury whimpered, clawing at the dirt before inhaling deeply.

' _You're not just a Night Fury, Hiccup... You're a FEMALE Night Fury_.' He said coolly.

Hiccup almost fainted.

' _IMAWHAT_?!' He- No, she, shrieked, by instinct rearing onto her hind legs and flaring her wings open. Intimidated, Toothless whined, slightly cowering. He could barely believe it, but the dragoness looked more menacing than the Red Death like this... Was this what he looked like? No wonder vikings were scared of him...

Toothless shook of the sheer beauty of the dragon, as he focused solely on helping his _friend_ regain sanity in this particularly difficult situation...

' _Look, don't you remember what I told you- back at the lake, in our cove? Why this all happened_?' When Hiccup stayed where she was, pupils still in narrow silts, he sighed. ' _During the battle of the Red Death, I had to save you in the fire... I bit into your leg, and by chance a drop of my blood made its way into you_...'

Hiccup had calmed slightly, lowering herself to the ground with her wings still spread. Her bright, luminescent green eyes remained wary and upset.

'And it caused my mutation?' She finished, puffing a cloud of smoke from her nostrils. If anything, it looked like it was formed out of curiosity. Toothless watched her smooth movements, entranced. He had never expected her to be downright beautiful- damn gods, why? As if the smooth curves of her lean muscles, and her sparkling eyes wasn't enough, her wings featured an extremely rare trait of their kind- the star wings. Silver scales scattered on the underside of the wing membrane, that looked like stars against the night sky...

Noticing his dreamy stare, Hiccup turned her attention to him, as if studying him in turn. Wait... Was her snout heating up? Oh gods... _She_ was _blushing_.

Ok, he really needed to get back on task...

'Well, I wouldn't call it a mutation, more of a... Gift.' Toothless tried to reason. Noticing he had created a tense, awkward atmosphere and silence, he perked up in excitement at his realisation. Oh, what they could now do together!

' _Hey, on the bright side, at least you can now truly fly_...'

She glared at the Night Fury. ' _REALLY_? _Seriously Toothless, of all the preposterous_...' She flicked her tail into vision unintentionally, and her eyes widened. ' _OH MY THOR_!'

Toothless rolled his eyes, stepping forward. He reached up on his hind feet, placing a paw between her shoulder blades and her wing joints. ' _Oh come on,_ ' he said, fluttering his own pair of wings. ' _It's not THAT bad... These are real wings, scales and flesh..._ '

She snorted, slumping down. ' _Oh, what am I going to tell my dad..._ '

They both froze, then stared at each other in horror.

 **O. .-o-o-.O**

 **A/N: Wow, already explaining the Prologue... Huh.**

 **Not too sure if I like this chapter or not, but hey- it's something.**

 **Well, I'm caving in for the night, so that's all from me.**

 **Toodles!**

 **Crystallion12**

 **O. .-o-o-.O**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 _ **KupcakeKrazed101-**_ **Got your chapter you wanted? Yeah, can completely agree there; ouch- wanna join the new club? It's called, #StopBullyingHiccup. XD**

 _ **CasualGuy-**_ **Thanks for the encouraging and nice words- I'm so glad I can keep your attention here- now, how about we see if we can keep that going?**

 _ **denis.d2505-**_ **Yeah, sorry for the gruesome factor... It's rated T for a reason, ya know. Yeah, me too. Very, very painful... I don't know about the whole 'worth it' thing though... 'Evil smirk' I know what YOU don't... And to avoid spoilers but to succesfully tease... Let's just say that our she-dragon has a long road before her happy ending... And her upcoming fate is not a classic fairy-tale one.**

 **Also, because my rule thing is that I don't directly address guests for their reviews, which I sincerely apologise for, I would like to thank every Guest, and everyone else for joining me on this journey of bullying Hiccup through fate and a romance between two mysterious Night Furies!**

 **Crystallion12.**


	5. Chapter Four- The Darkness is Here

Can you feel the love Tonight?

A Wacky HttyD Fanfiction!

 **Rated: T (For violence, gore, language... All that lovely stuff...)**

 **Genres: Romance/Drama**

 **Summary: This is another 'Hiccup turns into a female Night Fury, Toothless becomes all attracted', so this is nothing new- but the stakes are high. And if Hiccup and Toothless want a happy ending, they'll need more than a magic sword. A lot more, for every enemy they have known is onto them... But who are they to the Black Death? (Genderbend & Transformation fic. Fem&Dragon Hiccup)**

 ** _Previously... 'Toothless?' Had his voice sounded... Feminine?! 'You're not just a Night Fury, Hiccup... You're a FEMALE Night Fury.' Was her snout heating up? Oh gods... She was blushing._** ** _'Oh, what am I going to tell my dad...' They both froze, then stared at each other in horror._**

 **Chapter 4: The Darkness is Here**

He grinned, rubbing his hands together. The anticipation weighed down on him like a Gronckle's skull, heavy and exciting.

"Patience, brother. Father will be here soon, and then we shall plan our further actions." Viggo Grimborn, long thought to be dead, sat in his throne. He commanded forth a troop of soldiers, who saluted respectively before him. After positioning them beside his chair, he called his brother forward.

Unlike his older brother, Viggo wasn't too thrilled with the idea of seeing their father again- he had left them, two weeks after he had been born, to do 'business' which they still didn't know of. But the letter had been clear in its purpose and message- not to mention, the carrier was shaken to the bone, and didn't even get a word out of his mouth before he ran off, leaving Viggo and Ryker with the only proof they still had a father.

So, what they knew was clear- their father was terrifying, most likely vicious and cruel, perhaps unintelligent, evil, and quite discreet. But he was also the indisputable winner of the 'Worst father award'; who was their father?

 **O. .-o-o-.O**

The surprise on Viggo's face was surprisingly evident, when one of his lookout guards reported they had seen two separate fleets of ships- and one belonged to the Berserkers, with Dagur on board somehow.

"What?" Ryker hissed, grabbing the guard by the throat.

"Brother, put him down." Viggo commanded. He heard Ryker mutter something about 'power-freak' before stepping back, clearing the path for Viggo to walk down and head to the docks. It looked like they would be greeting an old ally, too. Well, a form of ally. So he waited, and thought.

Dagur and his fellow Berserkers, after the battle, had been locked away for life, all over the archipelago under the Barbaric Law (The Council between all the Tribes)... But it looked like there were only three of their ships- ships that looked the same as the other fleets; only with crude, hilarious shaggy paint drawings on the masts over the original crest. The Skrill looked more like a Whispering Death and a Scauldron had a baby; just, well, that wasn't a good (or a pretty...) thing.

Considering the poor amount of Berserkers, it probably meant they were just one batch of prisoners. He wondered which island they were from- probably didn't matter... "Sir, they're here."

Viggo nodded- This was it- the day he would finally meet his father.

He just hoped he wouldn't have to kill the poor bastard before the first greetings came out.

 **O. .-o-o-.O**

"So, what do you think he'll be like?" Ryker asked his brother, who had so far been silent.

A soldier had just alerted them that their commander would be coming down to greet them, and would follow them to wherever they pleased. Apparently, this guy, who was apparently their father, had manners. Viggo took that as a bad sign.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Ryker (the impatient), and a few seconds to Viggo (who could watch a turtle walk all day), a guard reappeared, looking somewhat shaken.

The soldier gulped, before the announcement that honestly, no undoubtedly, flipped the tables into next year.

"Presenting, the great, the powerful, the evil, and to-be-respected by all..."

Viggo swallowed. Judging by the outline of their father, he wasn't exactly friendly.

"...DRAGO BLUDVIST!"

 **O. .-o-o-.O**

 **A/N: O_O**

" **Viggo, Ryker... I AM YOUR FATHER..."**

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

 **Lol... I couldn't resist guys, sorry. XD**

 **Sorry if the Villains wind up a bit strange. I intend to have Drago as cruel and sadistic as ever, and Dagur as maniacal, but Ryker and Viggo are kinda complex, and still rather new, especially the latter. Oh well- I'll try my hardest for you guys. :)**

 **And... OH MY GOSH!**

 **Three reviews, 4 Reviews, in only about one day of posting?! Odin's beard, guys, that's amazing! I'm shocked! In a good way, mind you...**

 **I likey.**

 **Likey vewy mooch.**

 **Well, you are also the reason I posted so soon! Thanks so much, all of you guys. This is really starting to take shape, I think.**

 **Especially, considering the new summary... I figured, because this _is_ becoming serious, I should erase that from the summary, and that was the plan... Until ideas spawned. Also, I realised the rating was definite T... And soon, you'll know why, but I've got a feeling that four, dangerous, maniacal and sadistic bad guys together deserves a T. **

**So, I think you amazing peeps will have loads to think about, not just from this chappy. I feel that this... 'Black Death'... Isn't your ordinary villain- or, human...**

 **And half of the chapter, once again, is the A/N. Ugh. It really needs to be slimmed down...**

 **MWAHHAAA! I've officially lost it, SAVE ME! :'(**

 **Crystallion12.**

 **O. .-o-o-.O**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 _ **KupcakeKrazed101-**_ **Ah, now now, LightningAndDeathItself gets all the credit- we made it up at the start of this fic, and in her first review- it's a thing, now. #STOPBULLYINGHICCUP! Booyah! Thanks for the Review!**

 _ **LightningAndDeathItself-**_ **Hey, buddy, we've got a new member to the club, have you seen? Any ways, has my oh so evil genius self satisfied you here? I AM going to put them in serious issues... Very, very soon, too. Don't worry, the fear is completely understandable. 'Evil laugh and smirk'. (Little do you know, you're talking to a devil...) XD multiplied by 100 000 000... 000... Etcetera.**

 _ **BloodshotJW**_ **\- Does this answer your question- hold up... Huh, funny. I've said this so many times, it'd not be surprised if someone presumed it was actually my catchphrase... Figures. Nope, that's my school catchphrase, can't use that... Thx for the review!**

 **Like always, my apologies for not directly answering Guests- please, if you do have an account, log in so I can give you all the virtual hugs you deserve! And your personal shoutouts... The hugs are just because I love you guys so much... Thanks all Guests!**

 **Crystallion12.**


	6. Chapter Five- My Soul Dead, Heart Broken

Can you feel the love Tonight?

A Wacky HttyD Fanfiction!

 **Rated: T (For violence, gore, language... All that lovely stuff...)**

 **Genres: Romance/Drama**

 **Summary: This is another 'Hiccup turns into a female Night Fury, Toothless becomes all attracted', so this is nothing new- but the stakes are high. And if Hiccup and Toothless want a happy ending, they'll need more than a magic sword. A lot more, for every enemy they have known is onto them... But who are they to the Black Death? (Genderbend & Transformation fic. Fem&Dragon Hiccup)**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **Previously... "Patience, brother. Father will be here soon, and then we shall plan our further actions." Viggo had been long thought as dead and gone, but evil comes in every form and arrives in such ways you don't expect. Especially when they're teamed up with a equally evil and bloodthirsty madman, who happens to be their father... And the one who broke Dagur the Deranged out of prison.**_

 **Chapter 5: My Soul Dead, Heart Broken**

 _I was running. Why, I didn't know. How, I didn't know. But I was running._

 _My heart pounding, my four limbs burning, I felt faint, hollow, and ready to collapse. Then, I saw him. A dragon, as black as night, with the vivid green eyes I dreamed of, every night and day..._

 _I ran into his open wings, feeling his warmth overtake my body. Happy tears slipping out of my eyes, I stared into his own watery pupils._

 _'Oh, Toothless... I just had the most terrible dream...'_

 _'Really?' He asked, looking almost... Taunting. My heart sank, and my eyes widened. Letting go, he stood back. His skin ripped and tore, blood gushing out, as his eyes rolled and bulged. He screeched, loud and sick, and his bones skewered out of his body._

 _I tried to scream, I tried to run._

 _I couldn't. And I could only watch as he reached forward, grabbed me viciously in his claws, and began to rip at my stomach while screaming, my own life substance and insides falling out like they were nothing. He stared at me, a grin forming on his gory, graphic and dripping face. 'Sleep well, my dear sweetheart... Tomorrow, we fly to the depths of Hel.'_

 _And as he grinned, I watched as he tore out my heart._

 **O. .-o-o-.O**

I woke up, attempting to scream, but like always, the muzzle on me didn't allow such cowardliness. My heart racing and thumping against my chest, I looked up, terrified. All I saw was the same old stone walls. Cold, dark, and unforgiving.

To be honest, I wasn't surprised by the nightmare.

Ever since that day, I had been having them, non-stop. Although it had been tolerable then, as it had only flashes of a blood red, evil Night Fury's shape against a black background... And when I felt the whip... Then, I saw him.

The Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself, always came to me. Every night, he would sneak in and smile as he tore me apart like a rag doll. I knew nothing of comfort, or love.

In my cell, there was no love. The only emotions were fear and hatred. Burning, maniacal hatred. It wasn't like I wanted to be captured, but fate never goes the right way. The phrase, the calm before the storm, really didn't seem very hopeful or convincing right now; in fact, it hadn't been since the day I was dragged into my stone cage, bloodied and beaten.

That day had been 2 years, 11 months, and 8 days ago. I didn't even know why I kept track any more, at first, it had some what kept me occupied from insanity, although only three months later was far past that stage.

Feelings confused me to no end these days. I had killed a guard, once.

I had enjoyed it. Maybe it was seeing one of the men who had tortured me, hurt in the same way that got me, or the sense of justice that followed. It was satisfying, but at the same time, it hurt. And disgusted. The guts had been everywhere, limbs on the floor, head ripped clean off the shoulders... I shuddered. Why did I ever think of that?

Then again, it _was_ more exciting than watching dust bunnies form in my bloodied and rotten cell. Deciding it was some what engaging, I turned my laboured focus onto my paw, shackled heavily. The chain connecting it to the floor was thick, made of Gronckle Iron like the rest of my restraints. This was the same for all my paws- my tail was chained down to the floor, even my tailfins, and my wings were horrifically bound to my bony and thin sides. A plate, drilled to a dangerous depth, into my chest, was the connecting point for the strongest and thickest chain holding me down to the ground.

My head was cruelly shoved shut, an extremely tight band of cold metal digging deep into my flesh around the base of my head near my ears, causing excruciating head aches, _all the time_. A strange round dial thing sat at the top, which appeared to be a lock. The binding didn't have any chains holding it back, which was a relief. I already had enough weight on there.

Another metal band, this time smaller, had been pulled over the bridge between my snout and my eyes, effectively closing off _all_ mouth activity. For breathing, I relied on my nostrils. Two short chains connected it to a band around my neck. I couldn't even stretch my neck. I had NEVER experienced such a AGONISING and ABSOLUTELY HORRENDOUS cramp in my life, human and dragon...

I used to be someone. I used to have friends, a dragon, a father.

With some effort, and a course of agony slipping throughout my whole body from snout to tail-tip, I laid down on my aching stomach. Wincing, I went through my daily routine- try and remember my past. Their faces. Their voice...

...Where Toothless might be.

 **O. .-o-o-.O**

 **(Not really a memory, just continuing with the plot, I guess)**

 **2 YEARS AGO...**

 _'Hiccup, you can't leave!'_

 _'Toothless, I've had enough. I'm leaving, and that's that.' Hiccup was testing out her wings, trying to determine if they were able to fly without much practise. 'Look, if my dad figures out...' She swallowed a lump in her throat, turning away from the male Night Fury's anguished expression._

 _All of a sudden, Toothless snarled, and pounced. He pinned what used to be his rider down, and tried to reason._

 _'Hiccup, are you hearing yourself? Look, how on earth would your father know? You're a dragon, I'm a dragon, and I can't talk to humans!'_

 _Wishing she had another alternative, Hiccup nodded, and Toothless let her up, some what feeling triumphant. A second later, that all went down the drain. He roared, as he felt claws rake across his snout, hot blood nearly flying into his eyes. As he yelped, he could hear a faint 'Goodbye' as the flapping of wings entered his range of hearing._

 _Toothless broke chase, but was stopped cold by his prosthetic tail. Icy dread running through his veins, he could only watch as Hiccup sped off, her flight coming as naturally as he had anticipated._

 _He howled. He howled all night, even when Hiccup's friends came. Hiccup's father came, and Gobber. The worst part was when they found his bloodied shirt, and put that together with Toothless' cries, leading them to believe their precious Hiccup was dead._

 _He didn't attend the funeral. He knew Hiccup wasn't dead, just lost, so he stayed in the room they had shared, not feeling comfortable anywhere else, at least as of now..._

 _But he could still feel her spark, her fire, within his own heart and mind. How that was possible..._

 _...He would never be sure._

 **O. .-o-o-.O**

 **A/N: I should start considering the whole, #StopBullyingHiccup thing, shouldn't I? Yeah, my upcoming One-Shots need to be happy and fluffy, don't they? Oh well... 'Promise', you nasty One-Shot of tragedy and character death, stand back!**

 **But all seriousness... Hiccup's in trouble.**

 **Toodles!**

 **Crystallion12**

 **O. .-o-o-.O**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 _ **KupcakeKrazed101-**_ **HAHAA! Lol, that is priceless... That one had me over my head... Now, ok, ok, thanks for the review, jeez... Maybe I should of warned you guys pre-hand that my responses are terrible... Oh well.**

 _ **LightningAndDeathItself218-**_ **Good good... Now, I wouldn't call myself evil just yet... But I do try. I do, oh so VERY hard. Huh. You MAY have given up on me- but maybe we SHOULD make a club- like, a legit club. Huh. Why didn't we think of that earlier? XD Thx for the review, like always.**

 **PS- Did I get every authentic reviewer from the last update? I was a little confused. If you are not a guest, and I have not yet responded to your review in a shoutout, please let me know so I can. Thank you. And I'm probably worrying for no reason...**

 **Like always, my apologies for not directly answering Guests- please, if you do have an account, log in so I can give you all the virtual hugs you deserve! And your personal shoutouts... The hugs are just because I love you guys so much... Thanks all Guests!**

 **Crystallion12.**


	7. Chapter Six- I'll Never Stop Looking

Can you feel the love Tonight?

A Wacky HttyD Fanfiction!

 **Rated: T (For violence, gore, language, sexual content (to a safe level) ... All that lovely stuff...)**

 **Genres: Romance/Drama**

 **Summary: This is another 'Hiccup turns into a female Night Fury, Toothless becomes all attracted', so this is nothing new- but the stakes are high. And if Hiccup and Toothless want a happy ending, they'll need more than a magic sword. A lot more, for every enemy they have known is onto them... But who are they to the Black Death? (Genderbend & Transformation fic. Fem&Dragon Hiccup)**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **Previously...**_

 **Chapter 6: I'll Never Stop Looking**

Toothless looked to the dark skies, howling as he always did. His wings ached from flying so far, although he didn't care.

Hours passed, soon determining his disappointment; Hiccup was no where to be found.

Snarling in frustration, he blasted a nearby tree, watching as it toppled over, crushing another under its weight. He watched with interest, and bitterness; it was just like real life. When Hiccup had flown away, it had ruined more than one's life.

He flew into the sky again, knowing he would have to head back for Berk sooner than later.

Gliding over the forest, eh hissed; he hated this automatic tail-fin. It just wasn't right.

 **O. .-o-o-.O**

Hiccup whimpered, placing her head on her paws once more. The cold metal rubbed against her aching jaw, where her restraints offered some protection, but very little.

She wanted Toothless.

But she knew she would probably never see that wonderful Night Fury ever again, thanks to her own foolishness and stupidity. She wanted to swish her tail in agitation, but like always, it was chained to the cold, unforgiving stone floor.

The smell of blood lingered in the air, from whoever had last inhabited this cell- and she really didn't want to know why they weren't in here any more.

Actually, it could have been _her_ blood, but she was pretty sure the smell had always been there.

 **O. .-o-o-.O**

 **A/N: Yeah... I'm guilty. 'Puts hands in the air'**

 **I am so, so sorry guys! I didn't even realise how long I'd left this, until I'm just sitting here (with a really painful back) and looking through fanfics to work on before bed; it's 3 AM, and I see this.**

 **The next chapter doesn't have much to it. I muster this mess up.**

 **So yeah. I'm REALLY, really sorry, guys. I hope updates will come rushing in like water soon, though. ;) This story is NOT finished!**

 **LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **-Crystallion12.**

 **O. .-o-o-.O**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 _ **LightningAndDeathItself218-**_ **HAHAAA! Oh lol, lol, lol lol lol... Ok, I'm done. Thanks for the review! And don't despair, my good friend, a happy ending is NOT out the question! ;)**

 **Quickly here, sorry for the wait! I'm going to bed now... Ugh, my back hurts so much... Should NOT have chosen this position... -_-**


	8. Chapter Seven- Could It Be?

Can you feel the love Tonight?

A Wacky HttyD Fanfiction!

 **Rated: T (For violence, gore, language, sexual content (to a safe level) ... All that lovely stuff...)**

 **Genres: Romance/Drama**

 **Summary: This is another 'Hiccup turns into a female Night Fury, Toothless becomes all attracted', so this is nothing new- but the stakes are high. And if Hiccup and Toothless want a happy ending, they'll need more than a magic sword. A lot more, for every enemy they have known is onto them... But who are they to the Black Death? (Genderbend & Transformation fic. Fem&Dragon Hiccup)**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **Previously...**_

 _Toothless looked to the dark skies, howling as he always did. When Hiccup had flown away, it had ruined more than one's life. He flew into the sky again, knowing he would have to head back for Berk sooner than later. Gliding over the forest, he hissed; he hated this automatic tail-fin. It just wasn't right. Meanwhile, Hiccup whimpered, placing her head on her paws once more. She wanted Toothless. The smell of blood lingered in the air, from whoever had last inhabited this cell. Actually, it could have been her blood, but she was pretty sure the smell had always been there._

 **Chapter 7: Could it Be?**

'So, yeah, he gave me this really handsome look, then showed off his spines!' Stormfly trilled, jumping up and down in her spot. 'To me! ME!'

'Yeah, that's great and all, Stormfly, but can you stop it?' Toothless took another side step.

She stopped, then her snout heated up as she calmed down. 'Sorry,' She apologised, 'I guess I got a little carried away.' She shook her body, humming to herself as they approached the docks. Trader Johann was back after about an entire year because of delays.

'Wow.' Toothless murmured. Stormfly inclined her head. 'I never knew you were one to be all girly and ga-ga over male dragons.'

She nibbled at her wing, biting off a speck. 'Why?' She asked. 'What made you think I wasn't?'

He shrugged, wondering why he did. Most dragonesses went crazy over sexy, handsome Nadders and Nightmares, especially around Snoggletog. He never had been into that stuff, but then again, the last time he saw another Night Fury was...

Actually, it was Hiccup. The reminder made his heart scream in agony, so he pushed that aside.

Behind them, a Nadder who had been napping chortled, and Toothless snorted in amusement. 'You do realise everyone we just passed heard your thoughts about how amazing Nighthawk's rear end is?'

Stormfly shrieked, screeching to a halt, practically jumping out of her scales. 'You've GOT to be kidding me...'

Toothless felt a small smile creep onto his face, but no laugh came. He hadn't laughed for years, not since Hiccup left him... Alone... Depressed... There was nothing for Toothless to live for- he didn't even really know why he was still standing. Probably just the glimmer of hope, that one day, he would see hi- her, again...

 **O. .-o-o-.O**

"Come one, come all! Goods are for good!" Trader Johann called out once more, and to the side, Toothless and the gang's dragons stood.

'Wow.' Hookfang snorted. ' _That's_ his new catchphrase? IT SUCKS!'

Barf lifted his head, from where it had been lazily on the floor. 'Agreed' He hissed.

Toothless wasn't paying attention to them, though. His focus was locked on Johann's new dragon- a battle scarred Monstrous Nightmare. The massive Nightmare, almost as big as a Titan, was perched on the mast, watching the activity with glowing, menacing yellow eyes that had the keeness that put an eagle to utter shame.

He had dull, dark blue scales, which were a shady green down his back and neck. Covered in scars, one of his wings had a enormous, wide tear in it. Most significantly, he was missing his right leg.

Apparently, his name was now Darkstorm, according to Johann, who had healed his injuries, when the dragon crashed in a village he was staying in. After taming him, (which would probably have been hilarious to watch) Johann had taken him into his care, until eventually the dragon stayed with him, helping him everywhere they went, helping him tow the boat, getting food for them both. It was actually quite a strong relationship, considering the sometimes annoying nature of Johann, and the quiet, damaged soul of Darkstorm.

Standing up, he waved his tail at Stormfly briefly to let her know he'd be back. Jumping on deck, he ignored the confused looks some of the vikings were giving him. Walking over to the mast, he leaned back and looked straight up.

' _Hey!_ ' He roared. The dragon seemed like he was about to ignore Toothless, but upon realising it was a Night Fury, he snaked his head down, hissing.

' _What do you want, Night Fury?_ ' Darkstorm had responded in Core Dragonese, which was also dubbed the 'personal language' where a mental link was made between generally 2-5 dragons, so they could have a private talk.

The dark dragon's ear plates pressed back against his head. ' _Have you seen another Night Fury before?'_

Darkstorm snorted. ' _A Night Fury, you say? Well, other than you, no-_ ' Toothless slumped in disappointment. ' _-Never mind. Sorry. I was just messing with you. I have seen another one of your kind_.'

His jaw dropped. ' _WHAT?! WHERE?_ ' Toothless was blurting the words out before he even knew what he was doing. The battle-scarred dragon snorted a plume of flames. ' _Where did you see it?_ ' Toothless begged. The Nightmare sighed.

' _Where I used to spend my days. Drago Bludvist's camp. It was a female Night Fury, the rider's dragon_.'

Toothless froze. ' _The... Rider's?_ '

' _Yeah. Drago's number one soldiers. They go out occasionally, killing and burning villages._ '

His eyes narrowed.

' _I barely escaped with my life, thanks to those brats. Snarling, biting, blasting... All of it, it was horrifying.'_

He paused. _'Especially considering how young the kid was_.'

Toothless nearly leaped for joy.

That HAD to be Hiccup!

 _Don't worry, Hiccup_. He thought. _I'm coming for you._

 **O. .-o-o-.O**

 **A/N: Whoo! Okay, TIW Hiatus is on, this one can gte some work... 'Wipes sweat away' Now. Next story!**

 **DRAGONITES UNITE!**

 **-Crystallion12.**

 **O. .-o-o-.O**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 _ **LightningAndDeathItself218-**_ Lol, so true... It's true. We can't even deny it anymore. XD Thx for the review!

 **WolfLoverBoy-** Haha, I'm glad you like this one, Hatchling! Your words mean so much, thank you, thank you, thank you! But seriously, I'm not that good a author! It's okay to go crazy. We do it ALL the time. Keep it up, and you'll fit right in!

 _(Sorry guys, but I have to say this... 'Takes deep breath'. OH MY THOR, THIS MUSICAL SCORE IS AMAAAZZIIIINGGGGG! Come on, it's a tribute for HttyD by Danny Rayel! How can you NOT love it?!)_


	9. Chapter Eight- Another Day With You

Can you feel the love Tonight?

A Wacky HttyD Fanfiction!

 **Rated: T (For violence, gore, language, sexual content (to a safe level) ... All that lovely stuff...)**

 **Genres: Romance/Drama**

 **Summary: This is another 'Hiccup turns into a female Night Fury, Toothless becomes all attracted', so this is nothing new- but the stakes are high. And if Hiccup and Toothless want a happy ending, they'll need more than a magic sword. A lot more, for every enemy they have known is onto them... But who are they to the Black Death? (Genderbend & Transformation fic. Fem&Dragon Hiccup)**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **Previously...**_

 _Trader Johann was in town- but Toothless wasn't paying attention to them, though. His focus was locked on Johann's new dragon- a battle scarred Monstrous Nightmare named Darkstorm._ ' _A Night Fury, you say? I have seen another one of your kind_.' ' _Yeah. Drago's number one soldiers. They go out occasionally, killing and burning villages._ ' _Toothless nearly leaped for joy. That HAD to be Hiccup! 'Don't worry, Hiccup.' He thought. 'I'm coming for you.'_

 _ **WARNING: Aspects/References to blood, violence, child abuse, sexual references, and language are present, and will be in later chapters. Viewer discrimination is advised.**_

 **Chapter 8: Another Day With You**

He walked down the hallway, the dark walls looming tall and menacing. As usual, that was. They were black, stained with blood. As usual.

But, by his side was something just as dark, menacing, black, and blood-stained.

A dragon; a Night Fury, none the less.

Some could, and _would,_ call and swear it blasphemy, an outrage, impossible, for no man should be able to tame such a creature. And not in a million years, even think of riding it.

Yet, he did all this. He had tamed, trained, and rode (and still did) the lithe, dangerous dragon. With her lean muscles, large wings, slim but strong figure, pitch black scales, luminescent, usually narrow-slitted green eyes, terrifying Plasma Blasts, gleaming armour, and sharp teeth and claws, she was a beautiful menace, a stunning sight to behold for any pair of eyes.

He eyed her, and she looked back at him, her eyes bright and staring into his soul for what had to be the millionth time. They broke eye contact a brief moment later, and set their sights back on the approaching doors that led to their master's Throne Room.

The teen pushed open the doors, walking inside, his dragon slithering behind him silently. She had learned, long, long ago, to only do things when asked.

Sat on his dark throne, the huge man growled, gesturing with his wrist. Grunting, the boy got on one knee, murmuring soft words in another language. Beside him, the Night Fury knelt likewise, spreading her wings and bowing her head submissively. The man merely grunted in acceptance, and gestured for them to get up.

"So..." Their lord growled, his voice deep as the sea and darker than the dragoness' scales, but yet, he spoke softly.

The duo stared up at him.

Getting the cue, the boy spoke up quietly, but clearly. No mumbling allowed. "Yes, rumour has broken out of us... My Lord." He hissed, standing slightly.

"Indeed, it has... And I expect both of you to act accordingly... And what would that be..."

They nodded silently, and the teenager, only 16 years old, spoke in a menacing growl, eyes dark. "Search and destroy, My Lord."

"Yes... Search and destroy _everything_ upon your mighty dragon's back, my son. Leave no evidence."

He rested a hand on his heart, the other on the dragon's snout.

"As you wish, father."

 **O. .-o-o-.O**

' _Well, it COULD have gone worse..._ '

"Yeah, sure... Whatever you say, Hiccup."

' _I do say, Alpha._ '

The teenager opened the door to their Quarters, letting the Night Fury walk in and make herself comfy in her bed. After taking off their armour, he sighed.

"You're insane, you know that, right?"

' _Of course I do!_ '

She snorted, amused and insulted at the same time. The dragon knew he didn't intend to harm her, though, so she didn't take it to her cold heart.

She laid her head on her paws, closing her eyes but not going to sleep, as her partner talked.

"I really don't understand you... I mean, you were a viking? And you turned into a dragon, just like that? It's a little hard to believe. I do believe you, of course, but still... And you were a boy... How did you lose your pe-"

' _Shut the fuck up before I Plasma Blast your balls off and rip away your manhood._ '

"-Aaaand shutting up... Wait, I'm not a man... Yet..."

' _Good. Because that's one shower I don't want to accompany you on..._ ' Hiccup smirked, curling her long tail around her paws and yawning. He chuckled a bit, knowing she'd always join him, regardless of his body or attitude.

' _And my threat brought to reality is one thing I'd prefer to not see or explain._ ' She looked at the boy she had accepted as her rider- her very ironic rider.

She crooned a little, washing her paw. ' _So... Whataya want to talk about, baby boy?_ '

"Baby boy? _Really_?" She only snorted.

He took a long breath. "Weeeeell, I was thinking... What's a father meant to be like?"She seemed generally shocked; after all, he never wanted to talk about his and Drago's very strange relationship of abuse, parent and son 'affection', and being soldiers.

' _...What do you mean?_ '

He sighed, clenching a fist as he spoke quietly. "All Drago has ever done to me is hurt me... Hurt you... And now, I'm more of a _slave_ than his actual _son._ " Wincing, he lifted his shirt up, throwing it to the side, revealing multiple scars over the shocking amount of lean muscle. "He punched me eleven times last night, cut my chest five, and nearly knocked me unconscious and broke my arm. And you didn't exactly get it easy or nice, either."

Getting in the bed, bringing the quilt over his legs to rest at his waist, he sat against the head-board.

Two candles were lit on the walls, illuminating the room in a warm glow. Thanks to their position, and the fact Alpha was Drago's son, their room was actually rather luxurious. Most would guess that Drago was the best father ever, but they would be wrong.

"So... As I was saying... You had a father..." Hiccup nodded, listening intently. "...What was he like?"

' _At first?_ ' Hiccup snorted. ' _An absolute fucked-up mutton-head idiot. But... But then, he changed. He became the best father I could have ever asked for. He taught me, he loved me, he cared for me, at times, he was overprotective of me, and pissed me off out my own mind, but all in all, he was the best dad ever. I regret leaving him... Because I feared he'd do horrible... things... to me, if he realised I was now a DRAGON_.'

He frowned sympathetically. "Definitely not your proudest mistake... Huh..."

' _Yup... Not my proudest..._ '

"Well," Alpha said, smiling faintly, "Even If I die in the process, know that I'll always be here for you, girl. And I won't ever stop loving you, no matter what my bitchy, half-excuse for a father says or does."

' _Thanks, baby. I'll always love you, too._ '

He groaned, as he snuggled down into the mattress and pillow. "...That's my new nickname, isn't it...?"

' _Uh huh._ '

 **O. .-o-o-.O**

 **A/N: Eh... Umm... Sowwy...?**

 **Yeah... I'm guilty. I sincerely apologise for the lack of updates... BUT, TIW Hiatus (which will probably be quite short) is on again soon, and it's holidays...**

 **OH. And did I forget to mention... RTTE IS IN TWO DAYS! YAAASSSS!**

 **IMPORTANT- PS- To reviewers in any form, I'd like you to quickly look at my 'review policies' for my stories on my Profile Page, or in the latest chappy of TIW, 'Born to Fight and Die'. It just talks about language, mature content, and how I take on flames in reviews... I don't think anyone needs to be acquainted with It all, and you guys are all good, but if you are a bit iffy... Go look at it. Just to be safe. Thank you for your time.**

 **DRAGONITES UNITE!**

 **-Crystallion12.**

 **O. .-o-o-.O**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **(DEAR THOR, HOW MANY?! THIS IS AMAZING! AND THE STORY SUCKSSSS!)**

 **thearizona-** Well, everyone is pretty sulky. The gang are somewhat deptressed, Stoick is a mess, and well, just about what you would expect... They don't really know what happened. They presumed he died. That's it... Thx for the review!

 **WolfLoverBoy-** Thanks for the review... Even if you're not allowed on the site any more. :'( We shall miss you.

 **ivanganev1992-** XD Lol! If that was a reference to something, I'm afraid I don't recognise it, so sorry for that... DARK SIDE! MWAHAHAA! XP And yeah, save Hiccup! SAVE HIM! Thanks for the review!

 **TheSilentFury-** Yup! There should be a day... The #StopBullyingHiccup day... XD COME ON, DRAGON IN SHINING ARMOUR! SAVE YOUR PRINCES- 'Hiccup kills the guy beside her' -CESS... Uh... I'll just... Ya know, take my leave... RUN, RUN AWAY! XD Thx for the review!

 **Ainaines-** Thank you! I feel so bad for leaving it for so long like this... Whoops... Thx for the review!

 **Annieyay123 [Guest]-** Hehe... Umm... Sowwy...? DON'T KILL MAH PLS! Thx for the review!


	10. Chapter Nine- A Plan Put Into Play

Can you feel the love Tonight?

 _ **WARNING: Blood, Violence, Child Abuse, Sexual references, and Language are present, and will be in later chapters.**_

 _ **Viewer discrimination is advised.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: **_

_**I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, OR ITS CHARACTERS. RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**_

 **Chapter 9: A Plan Put Into Play**

"Go." Nodding, she leaped into the open. Hiccup snorted, and unveiled her shadowy wings, taking flight into the night.

Upon her back, rode Alpha, wrapped in a dark cloak of his partner's discarded scales. Underneath, he worse some armour, but all that Hiccup donned was her own body, tons of scars, and her odd hind leg that looked like metal but wasn't.

They swooped over the fleet of ships, trapped and loyal dragons alike cowering. Men did likewise, terrified of the legendary dragoness and her rider, the son of their feared leader.

Alpha sighed, putting on his black mask to hide his features from anyone who somehow saw him.

' _Is that really necessary?_ ' Hiccup asked, tilting her wings so they glided around the iceberg. Soon, the fleet behind them dwindled into small dots on the chilly horizon, hidden between the ice and resting on the ocean. She flew calmly and casually, her wings pumping in the air. As the cold morning came, every breath they took came out with a cold puff.

The teenager snorted, and took out the dagger on his forearm, watching the black metal gleam. ' _Sure. Why not? You never know with these kind of things._ ' He responded, using the native tongue of dragons.

After all, if he could hear Hiccup, then why couldn't he speak back? It wasn't an easy language to master, but did quite come in handy. They were currently speaking in the Core Dragonese. That made their conversation restricted. There was also just Dragonese on its own, and any dragon could hear it. The last type was used only by Alphas or rulers, like a Red Death, Bewilderbeast, the dreaded Doomfang, and so on. Usually , it was used to control the dragons win their nests, the inhabitants within clutched in their iron claws, cowering at their fangs, and basking in his or hers flames.

' _That's not the point._ ' Hiccup argued, shaking her thick neck, which also rocked her body, much to his annoyance.

Alpha glared a little, getting sassy now. ' _So. What IS the point?_ '

' _How am I meant to know? I'm not the answer to everything in this wretched world, you know._ '

Alpha huffed upon hearing the Night Fury's remark, and decided to just let some stress go. His arm was still aching from when it had been broken a few weeks ago, and things had been rather chaotic since then. It was nice to just have a moment on his dragon's back, and let his mind settle, even if it didn't last long.

A few hours later, and the sun had risen higher in the sky, shining brightly, but the temperature remained some-what chilly. They were simply that far out, so it made sense for the winds to bite at the skin with shivers.

' _I still reckon it's your fault._ ' She suddenly said, and he nearly jumped at the mental waves intrude.

 _'Excuse me? What's my fault?_ '

She grumbled. ' _Why we're out here right now! Are you just being an idiot, or did you hit your head? Or are you just acting dumb to piss me off?'_

' _Hmm... A bit of all of those._ ' She sighed in exasperation, but he still continued. ' _But all seriousness, how is THIS-_ ' He waved his hands around, ' _-My fault? I aren't the one flying, and you're the accident prone one.'_

' _Me, accident prone? Nope. That's YOU._ '

' _Well, you get it from me, then. Don't make me recall every fucking time you've gotten us in trouble, boy._ '

He smacked her neck lightly and tried to restrain a snicker. ' _Watch the language!_ '

' _Shut it, feather-brain. I'm allowed to curse._ ' Hiccup snorted a cloud of purple mist for emphasis. ' _And frankly, you're not the slightest bit better than I am._ '

' _True, true enough._ '

From there, the duo flew silent but true, the rider feeling every shift and change in the dragon's body beneath him, the powerful muscles keeping them aloft and soaring headstrong. Hiccup didn't say much from that point on, but she made the occasional joke to stir up some conversation about silly things- like how the grass was green, or why a Snafflefang ate geodes, and not normal stones like most Boulder Class dragons- and keep a lighter mood for the two of them.

It wasn't until she lifted her head and smelt the familiar ice of a Bewilderbeast, that their demeanour switched to serious.

They went grave and grim, dead serious, anticipating the battle ahead of them, and the lies they'd need to indulge for a murder, and betrayal to rage in the Vigilante's mind and heart. Soon, the plan would be put into its devastating play.

 **O. .-o-o-.O**

 **A/N: I really apologise for the lack of any decent content from me, but hey, at least this is SOMETHING. Assessments have been killing me lately, although aside from that, my personal life is actually calming down. HOORAY! School is also taking that route at long last, and holidays are coming up, so yeah. Fingers crossed for the best! :D Love ya alls! Thanks for the amazing patience and understanding you guys are showing.**

 **I honestly think this story is about to shoot up right now, because I've got a lot of plot figured out now. And it's EVILL... 'Insert evil face here like the devils.'**

 **DRAGONITES UNITE!**

 **-Crystallion12.**

 **O. .-o-o-.O**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **mhjiiuuuuuu** **[Guest]-** Everything in life is why, my dear. Why do we live? Chew on that question for a while. ;) Thx for the review.

 **TheWhisperingWarrior-** Sorry for the wait, and I'm afraid that may take quite a few more chappies, but we'll get there someday. Thanks for the review!

 **AquaJinx-** Naughty Aqua! Stop bein' lazy! XD Thanks for the review, and we'll be starting to see some badass female Hiccup Night Fury action soon, so I hope that's what you like. Otherwise, if you like the emotional and romantic and cute stuff, that'll be later on.

 **CasualGuy [Guest]-** Thanks! It's just not really my best work or finest quality, that's all. I feel like I'm letting everyone down... :( And yes, it will continue. Might take a bit of time to get there, but hopefully it'll be sooner than later.

 **krispinmalace** \- Ummm... No...? XD And I'm now silently questioning how you know my name... Meh, probably said it somewhere. Lol.


	11. Chapter Ten- The Sanctuary

Can you feel the love Tonight?

A Wacky HttyD Fanfiction!

 **Rated: T (For violence, gore, language, sexual content (to a safe level) ... All that lovely stuff...)**

 **Genres: Romance/Drama**

 **Summary: This is another 'Hiccup turns into a female Night Fury, Toothless becomes all attracted', so this is nothing new- but the stakes are high. And if Hiccup and Toothless want a happy ending, they'll need more than a magic sword. A lot more, for every enemy they have known is onto them... But who are they to the Black Death? (Genderbend & Transformation fic. Fem&Dragon Hiccup)**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**_

 **O. .-o-o-.O**

 **Chapter 10: The Sanctuary**

Alpha watched the sky carefully, hands clutched around the reins of the saddle. Beneath him, his Night Fury kept an ear up while she flew.

They were close.

' _So, you remember the plan?_ '

' _Of course._ '

She gave a breath of affirmation, muttering, ' _Good…_ '

They passed by an iced trapper's fort- Eret's, Hiccup believed- and a few other landmarks of which the Bewilderbeast must have visited, and he probably hadn't been coming around for brunch. Alpha was quiet, trying to decide if he felt bitter, annoyed, or just cold about it. It seemed to be a combination. He glanced at the dragoness, searching for something to lean on, but she seemed just as unsure as he. The boy gave a defeated sigh.

Finally, however, their tired requests for some action were answered.

A trembling roar shook the sky, and from the thick concealment of clouds, burst forth a large brown Stormcutter. Its claws wrapped around her waist as she roared, and the Night Fury whipped her head around to frantically search for her rider, finding him in the clutches of a following Hobblegrunt, who was, surprisingly, blind. _How did that dragon figure_ that _out?_ Hiccup asked herself, slightly re-assured now that she knew Alpha wasn't just going to miserably drown.

'You, Night Fury!'

Hiccup jumped, hearing the booming, snarling voice. He turned and saw it belonged to the Stormcutter, who had a woman stood on his back.

'Who are you, who is this human you bring with you, and what is your purpose?'

She shuddered. 'I'm just a humble dragoness, and this is my boy. He is like a hatchling to me, and should you hurt him, I shall rip you to pieces!' She hissed. 'Hear me when I say that we mean you no harm. We had no intention of stumbling across your lands, or the great Alpha's nest… Is it true you serve the legendary White King?'

'It is…' The Stormcutter's hold became less tense, softer. 'I am Beta Cloudjumper. Your names?'

She crooned gently. 'I am Night Fury Starlight. My boy is simply known as Arvird. It is such an honour to meet the Alpha's own Beta!'

Cloudjumper rumbled, his eyes lit. He wasn't ever going to let a single compliment get over his head, but that didn't mean he couldn't have some pride. 'In turn,' he replied, 'It brings me such delight to lay my eyes upon a Night Fury. I thought your magnificent kind was no more… I see I was so, so wrong. Haha!'

The dragon was briefly silent, probably communicating with their Alpha. He nodded, then turned back to speak with Hiccup.

'You must be tired and in need of a place to stay, if you have travelled as far and long as I suspect.' Cloudjumper paused. 'Would you be willing to come to our wondrous home? Even, if just for the night? It will be cold, in this pre-quarter moon.'

Hiccup smiled gummily, sheathing her teeth to show her friendly, harmless agreement.

She gave a trilling roar to Alpha, who smiled, and seeing all was right, he relaxed in the grip of the dragons.

 **O. .-o-o-.O**

Glancing occasionally at the hundreds of dragons in the Sanctuary, 'Arvird' followed the two dragons as they walked through the Nest, staring up in wonder at the tall, sharp pillars of ice, the jutting ledges of stone and layers of moss. 

The great Alpha, the proclaimed 'White King', in all his glory and majesty, was settled on a sheet of icy rock, surrounded by shallow waters, and bowing dragons. When they entered the King's Chamber, they found the huge dragon drowsily sleeping. Cloudjumper, along with the mythical Dragon Rider Vigilante, who they discovered was in-fact named 'Valka', quietly explained and described it all to the human part of the newcomers, while Cloudjumper warmly detailed the tour with eager pleasure.

' _Cloudjumper? Maybe we shouldn't be so… Headstrong…'_

Valka suddenly asked in Core Dragonese, the Stormcutter growling a little in surprise at the interruption.

Finishing his sentence, he drove his attention to her, questioning her motives.

She sighed a little in their connection. ' _We have no idea who these two are. And I know you love some boosts to your ego, but who knows what these two truly intend?_ ' Valka petted a nearby Snafflefang, giving him a small dose of affection. ' _We can't afford losing any of these guys… And they don't deserve any more misfortune._ '

' _You're overreacting_.' The Beta snorted, and flicked his finned tail in the direction of the Bewilderbeast. ' _We would know if something was up_.'

' _I guess… I'm just saying, though. No spilling of secrets and whatnot_.'

Cloudjumper huffed. ' _I wouldn't do that to any-dragon, no matter how sexy they were._ '

' _CLOUDJUMPER! We have GUESTS here_!'

Sighing, and rather embarrassed, especially considering she was now apparently blushing for no reason, Valka turned to the female Night Fury and her boy, who honestly looked somewhat familiar, with dark hair and blue eyes.

They eyed her in confusion, although the Strike Class dragoness might have gotten a pinch of what Cloudjumper had meant, as her snout looked like it had slightly heated up in a blush. Keeping silent on why she was so flushed, she briefly explained how the Alpha protected and cared for them all, providing meals, checking the weather for his subjects when they flew, keeping a stationed guard and making sure they all were safe and happy.

Finally, at long last, they halted on one ledge. The tall, auburn-haired woman smiled softly, and gestured with her hand to the entrance in the stone. "There's a nicely sized cave in there for you two. I'm afraid there isn't much for a bed but some blankets and stuffing, but you have Starlight with you- she can provide warmth, I take? Good. I've left two candles and the bedding in there. Dinner's in an hour or two, okay?"

They nodded, smiling in gratitude before slipping inside.

Cloudjumper (and not so discretely as he had thought) watched with delighted, seductive, narrow eyes as the dragoness' nicely curved thighs and long tail slipped within the walls, and with another blush, and some dark mutterings about dirty, shameless reptiles, Valka thwacked his head with her staff.

' _Oh, come on! She's PERFECT!_ '

 **O. .-o-o-.O**

Alpha sighed. The boy flopped on the blankets that covered pillows, and he stared at the cave ceiling. Hiccup laid down beside him, yawning and setting her head down heavily, as if weighed down by chains. Perhaps, he mused, she had been in Drago's captivity for so long now, that it was automatic.

' _The Alpha is huge.'_ He said.

Alpha sighed deeply, and Hiccup shrugged. _'Yeah. So?'_

' _Well, that's the f you weren't a Night Fury or my dragon, I'd leave right now._ '

She snorted. ' _It'll be fine_.'

'If you say so…' Alpha continued to stare at the roof of the cave, not overly certain what to do or think. There was a lot to process.

And for some odd reason, Hiccup seemed uneasy. He wasn't sure why, either. For a moment, the boy considered asking the dragoness, but ignored it in favour for a brief nap. Something in his gut said he'd need his rest.

 **O. .-o-o-.O**

 **A/N: So… I really just want to apologise. The re-write of TIW is honestly the key of my writing right now. Here are the stories I'll try and focus on;**

 **-Can you feel the love Tonight?**

 **-What I Believe**

 **-A Friend in sea and Fire**

 **Key: This Is War (TIW/re-write)**

 **So… I guess until next time. See ya! As always, Dragonites Unite!**

 **-Crystallion12**


End file.
